Digi Christmas Carol
by Digimon Emperor Eddy
Summary: Hi this is my first fic. Its about Ken and Christmas. Read and review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello this is my first Fiction. It's about Ken if he did not create Kimeramon and Wormmon was not deleted. This is part one.

Ken laughed merciless as he shot a poison dart at the boy named Cody. He passed out immediately. Cody was taken to the hospital under critical condition. "Cody!" Yolie screamed. But Cody did not respond. The poison left him mute. His Grandfather, usually serious was in the corner crying. The other Digi-Destined remained still with tears forming in the corners of their eyes. 

Meanwhile, the so-called Digimon Emperor Ken was controlling areas faster than Wormmon could say, "yes master". "Enough for today" Ken exclaimed, " It's Christmas Eve after all" 

He stormed up to his chamber and slammed the door in Wormmon's face. He hopped in bed and said, "It's great to terrorize digimon". And he fell asleep. Hours later he awoke to the sound typing on a keyboard. "Wormmon if you're using my computer I'll kill you" " I'm not a Digimon," said a voice so familiar it sent a chill down his spine and tears formed in his eyes. "O my god, it's you, Sam". "Right you are Kenny Boy," the ghostly figure said. "But you're de… de…" "I prefer the term passed on," Sam interrupted "Why are you here"? Ken said with a look of horror on his face. "To show you the way," Sam said in an over dramatic voice. An evil grin spread on Ken's face from ear to ear. "Oh so you're supposed to be Jacob Marley and I'm Ebenezer Scrooge" "Exactly" Sam exclaimed, "Fine, I'll play along, It's nothing but visions" Ken said "As you wish" Sam said as he slowly disappeared. "You will be visited first at…" "Ten o'clock" Ken interrupted "Bingo Kenny boy, remember this may be your last chance" Sam said. With that Ken jumped into bed and said "Three ghosts, yeah right. And he dosed off.


	2. Default Chapter Title

This Fic is part 2 to a Digi Christmas Carol.  
  
  
  
Dong, Dong. Ken arose startled. Then he said "just the clock". Then he realized that there was no clock. A purple Numemon appeared from the shadows. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Past, follow me" Ken followed it while he laughed rather rudely. He soon noticed that he was not in his chamber. He was in his apartment. "Mom, Dad"! He shouted. "They can't hear, nor see you, for a so called genius your pretty stupid, you said you read the book," the Numemon said. "Excuse me, I forgot" Ken said slightly [okay not slightly, but very annoyed] "This way," the Numemon said. Ken followed even though he thought he was dreaming. He walked into the parlor and saw a Christmas seen from long ago. He was only six and was opening a gift. He opened it and found a sweater. His brother, Sam found computer software in his box. He mother soon announced it was time to go to bed. The Numemon and Ken followed the younger version in time to hear his infamous phrase, "I wish Sam would just disappear" The younger Ken then fell asleep. "No" Ken sobbed as he saw what he had just done. "Come, we have more to see" the Numemon. When they walked through the hall Ken immediately noticed he was back in his base. But it was one year before the currant date. He saw himself sitting ignoring Wormmon trying to create the first Dark Ring. "This is what you did, you ignored Wormmon and focused on taking over the Digital world. "So, all my parents did was sit and try to remember Sam" Ken replied evilly. "That's not true, you locked your self in your room and they were worried. "Follow Wormmon," the ghost said. They followed Wormmon to his area. They heard him say "Why is he ignoring me, Christmas used to be his favorite holiday". Wormmon sobbed and began to cry. "Wormmon, I'm sor... sor..." "Enough for now the purple Numemon interrupted. "The next ghost will come at 11 O' clock"  
  
  
  
Tune in next time for part three, which will be more of a comedy. Later.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

This part is a humor story. It is part three of A Digi Christmas Carol.  
  
  
Ken laid horrorstruck in his bed awaiting the arrival of the second ghost. He fell asleep while waiting. "Wakey, Wakey" a female voice said while slapping him repeatedly across the face. "Ow" Ken exclaimed. He looked to the side of his bed and saw none other than the digi destined Hikari. Or was it. She had black jagged bat wings. "No, I'm not your fairy godmother", the figure said as she slapped him again. "I am the Dark Demon Hikari". " I think I'm in love", Ken said drowsily. "Sorry, I'm already seeing someone in the underworld", she said as she punched him knocking him unconscious.  
  
  
When Ken regained consciousness he was in a hospital. Dark Demon Hikari was staring at a young boy named Cody. Ken looked at the other side of the room and saw two people, an old man and middle aged woman crying. "You almost killed the boy and only you have the medicine". "I don't wont to help him," Ken said. "You naughty, naughty boy", Dark Demon Hikari said as she slapped him twice. " But, we have more to see". She turned around as if she was waiting for something then punched Ken in the stomach. He was now in the hall of his apartment at the present date. He walked into the parlor and saw something odd, no Christmas tree, something that they always used to have. All he saw was his parents crying. "Mom, Dad", Ken yelled. "They can't hear you, you stupid idiot". " Listen" she said ticked off that Ken wasn't getting the point through his thick skull. "I miss him so much" Kens Mom said. " He'll come back," his father said. " I refuse to cry" Ken thought. But he burst out crying. "Dry those tears" Dark Demon Hikari said as she shot a barrage of flames from her mouth. "Wow she has hot lips," Ken thought. "I have a gift for you" she said " Are you going to kiss me" Ken said happily. "No, I'm gonna kick you in the nuts. "Ohh"! Ken said. Ken awoke in his bed with aches all over. Well aware of the challenge he was about to face.  
  
  
Prepare for the ghost of Christmas future in part 4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
